


Ghosts

by SoulEating



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen, Haunting, ghost - Freeform, paranomral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulEating/pseuds/SoulEating
Summary: Soul wakes up from a night of partying to find a strange girl in his house.





	Ghosts

I yawned stretching my aching back. God fuck why am I so sore. I thought to last night what I remember from my drunken haze. I remember going to Stars. . . And to Night Club. Then I remember stumbling my way back home with car lights shining down the road, so damn bright. Which explains the migraine, but not why everything else hurts.

I don't remember getting into a fight or anything, although it wouldn't surprise me if Star did it simply isn't my style. Getting into a needless fight is not cool. Not cool at all. I rubbed my eyes still in a tired haze from the alcohol. I think I just need some coffee that will wake me up and while I'm at it I should turn on the heater why is it so cold in here?

I stumbled downstairs, seemingly unable to properly control my legs. Fucking hangovers are the worst, I probably shouldn't have drunk that much. Maybe I should lay off the alcohol.

Then something happened that made me snap out of my haze. A girl was standing in the middle of my living room. Just looking around like she owned the place. "Hey! What are you doing in here pig-tails!" I shouted angrily, to my surprise she didn't even respond. "..." Maybe she can't hear I thought to myself. I quickly went down the last couple steps and walked to stand in front of her crossing my arms as if in a rage.

Again she gave absolutely no reaction okay that's wei- I felt a long cold chill go up my spine as she walked. straight. through. me. "What the hell," I said silently to myself momentarily wondering if I was still asleep. No, no I was definitely awake. I feel awake. Is she some sort of ghost? I mean I know me and kid messed with a spirit board a few times, but this is a delayed reaction.

I walked behind her slowly almost as if I'd scare her away. Funny you'd think I'd be the scared one, I slowly put out my hand putting through her back and out her chest. The same cold chill going through me, but this time she gave a reaction. She started rubbing her arms as if she was cold, damn it's so cold in the apartment ghosts can feel it I chuckled to myself pulling away my hand from inside her.

She doesn't appear to be going anywhere so I'm going to turn on the heater. I turned from her and walked to the heater near the door crouching down a bit to look at the settings. I reach my hand out to grab onto the red dial on the front something I've done hundreds of times throughout my life, but this time. . . This time something bizarre happened.

My hand went through the heater. I quickly pulled my hand away in surprise, I shook my head it must be my imagination. I tried reaching for it again my fingers going through it like it was simply a cloud. It made my fingertips feel numb. Then realization shook through me I quickly stood up looking around for something, anything! I soon spotted the large mirror hanging above my fireplace. I gulped before looking into it. The strange girl's reflection showed, a perfect image.

.

.

.

But I wasn't there

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the prompt: Finding a ghost.   
> Also, this is on fanfiction.net posted by me as well. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
